Sol Reaver intro experience
The 'is the introductory experience for players who play the Sol Reaver class in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun. It takes place collectively during the Kul Reaper intro experience and during the Judgment of the Sun questlines. Storyline 'Act I: A Malevolent World The Shard of the Sun and one of its more notable Sol Reaver regiments, the Reavers of Acheron, along with several other groups, head to the planet Xan'kami, which is infested with a variant of "unquenchable evil". The Shardlord, the leader of the organization, along with Verona Nova and Solus Deathlich, have the reavers train before embarking on the new planet. Once they make landfall via the Sunglass system, the Sun begins their assault on the planet, fighting many of the malevolent inhabitants that live there. During the said events, the player, along with Claudrien, leader of the Acheron reavers, attack a large power column in the middle of the planet, which launches psionic attacks. Claudrien is affected as such and becomes moments away from turning. The player brings Claudrien back to Verona, who heals Claudrien, and uses the isolated part of his mind for her "special project". Solus enters the fray and begins to attack the aberrations as well, but many of his reavers fall in turn. However, he doesn't seem to be less happy because of it. Once the reavers bring justice to enough of the planet, the highly malevolent and extremely powerful Xansha, referred by the Shardlord as "an apocalypse given form", appear, three of them. Some of the reavers foolishly rush in, but are dispatched with ease. The Shardlord orders all the reavers to return to the vessel, along with Solus and Verona. The three Xansha - Drak'axx, Vexratas, and Kami'sha battle the Shardlord. Solus tells the player that one of them were readying an attack that could destroy the Shardlord - the player intervenes, taking it, causing them to die. The Shardlord expresses his frustration towards Solus, who states he could have handled it, and begins to asphyxiate one of them, slamming it to the ground, ripping off its armor, and smashing into space where it eventually falls dead. The other Xanshas attack, enraged, but are defeated. The Shardlord breaks the arm of one, and slices into several tendons of another, but realize they are becoming erratic and chaotic. He activates the Solklast on the vessel, blasting the planet with a large amount of Solium to kill anything left. Solus collects some samples just before the weapon fires, making his way on the ship. The Shardlord brings the player to the ship and resurrects him, saying his/her time is not yet, and that they are fortunate to escape. 'Act II: This is Goodbye' Once the Reavers make it back to Solbastion Alpha, they are sent to train progressively, as they will launch another assault soon. The Acheron reavers all survived, but many are heavily wounded. After Claudrien recovers, he has a moment with the rest of the reavers, who ask the background of their purpose. While they do believe they are bringing unity to the worlds they visit, they begin to wonder if it'll come as forced if they were to attack the other kingdoms of Outhria. In the distance, Solus eavesdrops. Hours later, another planet is visited - Ellisdriel. A once peaceful kingdom belonging to fairy-like creatures, it has become overwhelmed with dangers unforeseen, such as the Xan'galin, also known as devourers. The reavers kill the devourers, saving the villages of the planet. Solus appears again, taking samples of the devourer. Off knowledge to the adventurers, a bunch of reavers suspect Solus of malevolent purposes, who kills them, leaving their corpses underneath the devourer's own. During a night watch of the planet, the Shardlord is called to another planet - Friskal, which is rumored to have another Xansha. Solus meets with the Reavers of Acheron, and asks them why they would ever question their divine purpose, considering they have gifts that they should be fortunate to wield. Claudrien attempts to speak against the case, saying that not all kingdoms need to burn under their banner. Solus begins to summon "super" Sol reavers, whose Solium energies are dark gold, to force the reavers into submission. Despite fighting back, the reavers are defeated, and Solus siphons their Solium energies to the point of having next to none. Being Sol reavers and that they need Solium to act, Solus leaves them for dead. While they lose consciousness, Solus talks with Verona about their "deal", Verona then wipes their memories before the Shardlord returns. The Shardlord asks what happened to the Reavers, Solus states he suspected the reavers of betrayal, so he incapacitated them. The Shardlord expresses doubts, sighting their loyalty, but brings them back to the bastion. On board the vessel, the Shardlord holds a council, asking what the Reavers truly believe about the Shard of the Sun's goals. The adventurer hesitates to speak initially, where Claudrien states that the goal of unity they vision sounds forced, and not a matter of peace. The Shardlord explains that his "endgame" isn't about unity, but it is rather something that will make sense when it comes together. He asks the adventurer again, who expresses that having them sworn under their banner makes peace a lie. Any other option and the Shardlord suspects them of lying. He then releases them of their bindings, and admits that the Reavers of Acheron have a "greater purpose" instead of the one he envisions, but that they will see to it that it succeeds. He goes to the player's ear and whispers "I know what Solus and Verona did." before calling them to a Sunglass. Some of the reavers try to come back, saying they'll follow to the end, and question why he does not kill them. The Shardlord states that they are to take arms against his unity, as that "was always their purpose". Solus expresses angst towards this, saying if they meet he will have to kill them, and the Shardlord states "Yes, and they get to kill you too." Without another moment's hesitation, the reavers are sent through the portal, waking up in the Kingdom of the New Sigil. While they travel, the Shardlord tells Solus and Verona never to lie to them again, and that they will die to loyalty and love, respectively. 'Act III: Loyalty Kills' The Reavers wake up on Jadewind Beach, near the Cobalt Shelf. Knowing that they could be recognized as hostile, they prepare to move quietly. Unsure without their next purpose, the adventurer recommends they pay a visit to one of their most dire enemies - Deathlius Loss'end. Claudrien suspects that as suicide, but if they were to lead a revolution as the Shardlord had them, they would want him on their side. As they make their way to Ultim Clama'kul, they encounter Miria Point, a former Shard of the Sun outpost. They are then besieged by a surprise attack of Reavers, who exclaim that "Solus wants them dead!". The reavers defeat them and move on, closer to Death'kul. Once they get closer, they are attacked, again, this time to the brink of death, by Salvator Leonus and his Kul Reapers. Salvator demands what they are doing, and why they would kill many of their own. Janki Moroda, another of the Reavers, states they are here to lead a revolution against the Shard, not for it, and that they don't agree with their ways. Salvator, though hesitant, states he'll bring them back, but he'll end their lives if they try anything. At the gates of Death'kul, Deathlius is shown training with Jase Tetsufury, remarking how they stopped another Sol Reaver invasion. Salvator brings the adventurer to Deathlius, who asks why he hasn't been killed. The adventurer makes true their purpose, though he finds it hard to believe them. He calls in Glaidra Crimsha, who is masterful in detecting lies, and she says they aren't lying, rather quivering because they believe they've walked into their own demise. Deathlius laughs, and asks what they want. After a hefty discussion, Deathlius shares that they've gone through several Sol Reaver attacks, and that they are everywhere on the Kingdoms, and some on Outhrend. If they are to prove who can lead the attacks and kill them, he explains he will hold no doubt that they are on their side. While the options seem limited, they are unsure of who can be leading the invasions for sure, but they suspect it could be Solus. Speaking of the devil, Solus attacks Death'kul, saying his failure to kill Deathlius in Majestic's Rein will now be a victory as he tries to rip his Solium energy from him. Claudrien severs the tendrils, earning Solus' ire. Deathlius readies to enter his Kulforme, which Claudrien steps in and says the Reavers will "take care of it, and earn your respect". The Reavers engage in battle with Solus Deathlich, defeating many of his reavers, and some of the Kul Reapers come to assist. Solus, nearing defeat, "begs" to the Shardlord for assistance. All that is heard is a voice saying "loyalty will kill you" before the adventurer plunges his sword into Solus, killing him. During the aftermath, Deathlius expresses his content apologies for doubts, and is happy to have them on his side, and that the Reapers will fight together with them as they make their way towards Outhesta. He tells them, along with an envoy, to swear allegiance to the Brotherhood or Confederacy, before making their way towards Majestic's Rein, due to a rumored attack there. List of quests 'Act I' *138 Semper Paratus *138 Attune Yourself *138 Blink Blade *138 To Xan'kami *138 Through the Sunglass *138 Assault on Xan'kami *138 Fyends not Fiends *138 Burn them Down *138 A Glass of their Blood *138 Mindless Wretches **138 Disable the Crimson **138 Disable the Vermillion **138 Disable the Scarlet *138 Breaking and Entering *138 Breaking Apart their Ranks *138 Bashing Doors *138 Disable the Conduit *138 Psychic Crisis *138 Crisis Averted *138 Eradicating Evil **138 Fyends Abound **138 Fyends Below **138 Fyends... Near Us *138 Evil Makes an Appearance *138 Get Back to the Ship *138 Save Your Lord *138 Find Yourself *138 Shardlord vs Xansha *138 The Solium Rises 'Act II' *139 Return to Solbastion Alpha **139 Unleash your Demons **139 Matter Training **139 Null Training **139 Void Training *139 Acheron, Assemble *139 Clarity with Claudrien *139 To Ellisdriel *139 Retrieve the Core *139 Landing on Ellisdriel **139 Protect the Village of Fungalas **139 Protect the Coast of Zan'free **139 Protect the Square of Yankryss *139 More and More *139 Destroy the Devourers **139 Devoured Samples **139 Xan'galin Tongues **139 Blood of the Devourer *139 Back to Base *139 Bump in the Night *139 A Meeting with Solus *139 Super Sol Reavers *139 Truth in Belief *139 We're Enemies Now 'Act III' *140 Moving Quietly *140 Seeking Deathlius *140 Stealth Mission to Miria Point **140 Besieged **140 Enhancements Nonetheless **140 Solium Leader *140 At the Brink of Death *140 An Audience with Deathlius *140 Suicidal Justification *140 So... About the Sol Reavers *140 Solus Attacks! **140 The Reavers Outside **140 Assisting Dromar **140 A Pain in the Side *140 Death to Solus Deathlich *140 Relinquished Doubts *140 Sol Reaver for the Brotherhood / 140 Sol Reaver for the Confederacy *140 Majestic's Rein Movements